


L'espace d'un instant

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Merlin (TV), Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Holidays, Lime, M/M, Sea Sex and Sun, Vacances, Yaoi, rating M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles écrit pour les soirées des jeux de l'été 2013 "Sea, Sex and Sun" de la Ficothèque Ardente</p><p>L'espace des vacances ou plus, des instants de vie, des relations qui se concrétisent, des amours qui s'étalent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La passion du scooter

**Author's Note:**

> Le jeu consistait à écrire des drabbles de 200 mots pendant deux soirées. 
> 
> Quatre photos étaient présentées au début de chaque heure. Un défi : écrire des drabbles de rating mature au moins en exploitant les photos choisies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un scooter qui file vers le large n'est pas toujours banal...
> 
>  

Le scooter des mers est une de mes passions lorsque je suis en vacances, pourtant depuis une semaine que nous sommes en Grèce, nous n'en avions pas eu l'occasion. Clotilde a voulu conduire. Pourquoi pas. Cela me laisse les mains libres. L'une sur sa taille, l'autre sur sa cuisse, je me serre contre elle. Elle est prudente. Trop. Je lui chuchote d'aller plus vite. Mon souffle taquine son oreille, ma langue en lèche le lobe. Elle accélère et l'engin bondit en un sursaut. Je sens sa peur. Mes doigts caressent sa peau humide, ma bouche mordille sa nuque. Ma main sous le gilet de sauvetage agace les aréoles grainées, pince le bout des seins, se dirige vers le bord de la culotte de son bikini, l'agace, descend dans le pli de l'aine, se faufile sous le tissu qui recouvre le pubis. Son souffle se précipite. L'index, téméraire, cherche sa moiteur et caresse le bourgeon qui s'érige. La tête posée en arrière sur mon épaule, elle gémit doucement. Le scooter file vers le large à toute vitesse. J'accélère mon mouvement de même façon, bientôt elle se tend et son cri de jouissance monte vers le ciel. Apaisée, elle fait demi-tour et se dirige doucement vers la plage.


	2. Les pêcheurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux jeunes garçons qui aimeraient faire un bout de chemin ensemble... Vers la rivière ? Et plus loin si affinités.
> 
>  

J'ai passé mon enfance ici et j'y reviens chaque année en vacances. C'est donc sans difficulté que je trouve le chemin indiqué par Yannick. Je le suis en direction de la rivière pour retrouver cet ami d'enfance qui me plaît un peu plus chaque année. Et je crois que c'est réciproque. Un léger bruit qui se rapproche m'intrigue. Je me retourne et le vois arriver sur son BMX. J'aime son sourire. Il illumine tout son visage. Il ralentit à ma hauteur et tente, tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme de ma marche dans la sente herbeuse pleine d'ornières. Il oscille sur son vélo, je pose une main sur le guidon pour le stabiliser. Ma main sur la sienne, sans le vouloir. Il s'arrête, le regard sur nos doigts puis sur mon visage. Comme je l'espérais, il ne s'est pas dégagé. Ses yeux d'onyx me sondent. Je lui souris. Son visage s'avance doucement vers le mien. J'ai lâché cannes et sac. Mes mains en coupe autour de son visage, je savoure enfin sa bouche. Sa langue joue avec la mienne. C'est bon. Je sens mon bas-ventre s'émouvoir. Son sourire en coin me dit qu'il a compris et qu'il est dans le même état. Ce n'est que le début des vacances.


	3. L'anniversaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un instant de confiance dans une relation qui se bâtit jour après jour...
> 
>  

Presque deux semaines que nous sommes dans le midi de la France, Raf et moi, pour un séjour de rêve au bord des calanques. Pas une seule ombre au tableau. Ce soir, resto et puis club. L'ambiance était chaude et l'alcool m'a rendu légèrement euphorique. Dès que la porte de notre chambre d'hôtel se referme, je l'attire à moi. Son dos contre ma poitrine. Déjà mes mains s'affairent à déboutonner la chemise blanche qu'il a revêtue pour sortir. Je caresse sa poitrine glabre tout en le poussant vers le grand miroir sur le mur de droite. Je contemple son reflet. Alangui, les yeux fermés, il est beau, mon homme. J'en suis fou. De sa beauté, mais surtout de sa personnalité. Je fais glisser son vêtement sur ses épaules brunies et la laisse tomber au sol. Ma langue dans son cou goûte sa peau moite, ses doigts mêlés à mes cheveux ne me laissent pas partir. Un léger gémissement exprime son plaisir. Mes mains voyagent sur son corps nu. Son reflet m’enivre plus que le whisky. Je le pousse vers notre lit. Ma main se tend vers la boîte de préservatifs. Il m'en empêche avec un sourire tendre.  
—  Non ! Toi seul ! murmure-t-il.  
Ce soir, nous sommes ensemble depuis six mois.


	4. La colère et la mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une dispute, une promenade sur la plage et la tendresse qui balaye tout...
> 
>  

Je suis sorti énervé par sa mauvaise volonté. Nous sommes en vacances pour vivre à fond le peu de temps que nous avons, pas pour paresser au lit. Depuis, une petite marche au bord de la mer m'a calmé. Elle a toujours eu cet effet sur moi. C'est vrai que nous sommes sortis hier soir et rentrés à l'aube. Il y a deux choses dont je suis sûr, j'aime mon chéri et je déteste les disputes. Autant que lui.

Il n'a pas bougé depuis mon départ. Etendu sur le ventre, il exhibe une chute de reins parfaite. Et un air triste. Je m'assieds sur le bord du lit. Une main sur son épaule, je me penche et pose mes lèvres dans le creux dessiné entre les deux omoplates.

—  Je suis désolé. Tu as raison. Ensemble, nous sommes très bien ici aussi.

—  Je suis simplement fatigué. Nous sommes rentrés à quatre heures du matin.

—  D'accord.

—  Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que pourtant nous n'allons pas dormir ? se moque-t-il alors que je mords doucement le bas de son dos et que mes doigts malaxent ses fesses.

—  Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui te pousse à dire cela, fais-je tout en déboutonnant son jean.


	5. La magie de la discrétion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Être amant n'empêche pas d'être roi... Ce n'est pas Arthur qui le niera.
> 
>  

—  Merlin ? Merlin ! Où es-tu encore passé, incapable ?

—  Je chevauche à vos côtés, sire, comme toujours, ricane-t-il.

—  Tu es encore sorti à la taverne cette nuit  ?

De plus en plus possessif, pense Merlin qui lui lance un sourire goguenard que surprend Arthur qui détourne la tête avec humeur. Partis à l'aube vers la forteresse d'Hillegarde, ils ont encore un long chemin avant d'en apercevoir les grilles.

Lorsque la petite troupe fait halte pour manger, il s'éloigne pour se soulager.

—  Encore parti ! s'exclame le monarque.

Sans un mot, il déballe les provisions, sort le hanap qu'il remplit.

—  Que diantre fais-tu là ? Réfléchis, pour une fois ! Je ne compte pas manger seul ! Isole nous, lui ordonne Arthur.

Une formule qui détourne les regards des chevaliers et il s'assied contre son roi, son ami, son amant.

—  Où étais-tu hier soir ?

—  Parti avec Gaïus à la recherche de colchiques, soupire-t-il la bouche tout contre celle d'Arthur.

—  Tu m'as manqué, chuchote celui-ci en le renversant entre la terrine et le poulet.

Déjà, sans plus se préoccuper de leur environnement, leurs lèvres, leurs mains se cherchent, leurs virilités se frottent fébrilement dans un cortège de soupirs et de gémissements.


	6. Amine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une rencontre. Des regards qui se croisent, qui s'envisagent et ce qui, naturellement, en découle.
> 
>   
> 

  
  


Pour ces vacances, ils ont choisi un village crétois. Partir entre copains, respirer un bon coup après l'année universitaire, il l'attendait impatiemment. Installés à la terrasse d'un petit café dominant la mer d'un bleu extraordinaire, ils discutent, rient, plaisantent. Depuis un bon moment, il est distrait. Une belle distraction qui, depuis un bon moment, l'observe sans discrétion. Un regard d'ébène dans un visage mat aux traits réguliers, des boucles noires et une silhouette élancée comme il les aime. Le blanc dont il est vêtu, celui du mur sur lequel il s'appuie lui font un écrin de lumière. 

Pris d'un besoin soudain, il se lève, l'effleurant pour se rendre aux toilettes. Au passage, le parfum qu'il exhale émeut ses narines. C'est sans surprise qu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Son visage se dessine derrière lui, dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il se retourne, attire à lui cet inconnu et goûte à sa bouche l'insouciance des vacances. 

—  Il y a une soirée sur la plage, juste devant le Kaléidos, murmure le garçon tout contre son oreille le faisant frémir. Viens. 

—  J'y serai. Ton prénom ?

—  Amine.

Il n'en saura pas plus pour le moment, ses lèvres le bâillonnent de la plus sensuelle des façons.

 


	7. Pour l'aimer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi vouloir plus quand on a déjà tout ?

Appuyé contre son homme, il regarde de loin la terrasse baignée de lumières chaudes qui se reflètent dans le bassin achevant de rendre l'image irréelle. Vêtus de la tenue traditionnelle marocaine, les serveurs du cinq étoiles attendent les clients. Fabio le serre en soupirant après ce qu'il aurait voulu lui offrir. Il hausse les épaules et se détourne tirant son amant par la main. Ils reprennent leur chemin. Son compagnon ignore à quel point il aime la tente nomade au Domaine du relais. Une tente blanche tout confort qui évoque celles des berbères avec un grand lit, un petit salon, une douche. Et, en sus, une tranquille attitude devant leur couple. Nichée au milieu d'un jardin luxuriant, avec piscine, jacuzzi, elle coûte vingt sept euros par jour pour deux. Le must.

Dès la toile refermée, il l'attire entre ses bras, lui murmure tout contre son oreille les mots d'amour qui lui passent par la tête, le couche sur les draps. Ses mains voyagent sur le corps nerveux, caressant les muscles fermes, les aisselles chaudes, le torse, avant de descendre plus bas. La bouche suit et déjà leurs gémissements fusent. Il ne veut ni le luxe ni la richesse ostentatoire. Là, il se sent bien pour l'aimer.


	8. Feu d'adolescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amour, amitié ? Ils ont dépassé le point de non retour depuis longtemps.

Couchés dans les dunes, à l'écart de leurs familles mêlées à la foule plus loin vers la digue, ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre pour contempler les gerbes étoilées. Les fusées grondent avant d'exploser en fleurs brillantes, en myriades de couleurs. Leurs mains s'enlacent, ils échangent un regard complice. Depuis l'enfance, ce spectacle, ils le connaissent. Dix ans que les parents sont amis et qu'ils passent les vacances en commun à Knokke sur la côte belge. Ils en savent les moindres recoins. Ils ont grandi ensemble, ils ont commencé à aimer ensemble. Très tôt, ils ont compris que leur relation était différente. Plus étroite que l'amitié qui unit leurs frères et sœurs. Le désir peu à peu s'est imposé à l’adolescence. Maintenant, à seize ans, ils parlent d'amour, de passion, d'avenir, ne les envisageant pas sans l'autre.

Leurs bouches se cherchent dans l'obscurité. Ils voient le visage de l'autre en flashs lumineux parfois bleus, rouges ou verts. Les soupirs ne sont pas admiration, juste une expression de leur envie. Les mains caressent fébrilement, les sexes se pressent l'un contre l'autre, le temps leur est compté. Le panache final éclate dans le ciel rougeoyant quand enfin ils s'appartiennent en un cri de jouissance.


	9. Evasion marocaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagination quand tu nous emportes...

Pas de vacances pour nous cette année ou si peu, quatre jours de repos à l'occasion du quinze août. Aussi mon homme a décidé que nous allions bourlinguer tout en restant à Paris. Ce soir, nous sommes au restaurant marocain "Le 404". Autour de nous, les poteries typiques de Salé, les moucharabieh de Fez, les lampes en fer forgé de Marrakech. Sur notre table, les tajines ont succédé à la pastilla, nous attendons le thé et ces pâtisseries aux amandes dont Raph est si friand : les cornes de gazelle. Ses yeux brillent de plaisir gourmand. Mon regard cherche le sien et s'y perd. Il est beau. 

La porte de l'appartement se referme, aussitôt je me retrouve collé au mur, son grand corps serré contre le mien. Il ne me laisse en rien ignorer le désir qui le taraude et je geins d'impatience. Il me tire vers la chambre, prend le temps d'allumer la stéréo qui diffuse la musique arabe des Illuminations de Béjart avant de me coucher sur notre lit, tremblant d'une chaude passion. Il tient à parfaire le voyage. Et bien plus tard, lorsque nous sommes satisfaits, repus, il me murmure : « Demain, nous serons à la Nouvelle-Orléans ». 

Il sait toujours ce qui me plaît, mon ange. 


	10. La maison dans les arbres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des vacances, c'est bien... Mais la rentrée ?
> 
>  

Cherchant des vacances tranquilles, fuyant l'agitation qui fait leur vie bruxelloise, ils ont choisi cette maison perchée dans les arbres et dominant l'eau paresseuse qui coule en contrebas. Son avocat d'homme a donc troqué prétoire, robe et effets de manches contre kitchenette, short et attitude zen. Son sacrifice n'a toutefois pas été jusqu'à oublier son précieux confort et leur isolement est relatif. Ils sont à deux cents mètres de la civilisation.

Une main possessive se pose sur sa taille, il se laisse aller en arrière sur sa poitrine nue et appuie la nuque sur son épaule.

—  Tu rêves, mon tout-beau, murmure Yan en mordillant le lobe de son oreille ce qui le fait frissonner comme d'habitude.

—  J'aimerais rester ici, oublier ces obligations qui rythment notre vie.

—  Ici, non, mais moins de pression, pourquoi pas. On pourrait y penser, admet son amour en léchant sensuellement sa jugulaire. Ralentir, ce serait bien.  Nous n'avons plus vingt ans, se moque-t-il.  


—  Tu es sérieux ? 

—  Quand je t'ai rencontré, je ne voyais que ma carrière. Je sais que tu en a souffert.  Cela n'a plus la même importance, fait son mari en faisant voyager ses mains sur son corps. 

—  Promets, s'emporte-t-il. Promets.

—  Je le jure, Votre honneur. 


End file.
